wordgirlfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:KerryKoopa26/New Possible Story: WordGirl Wikistuck
I'm going to do this thing on the WordGirl Wiki-ers Blog (http://wgwikiers.blogspot.com). It's a parody of Homestuck, but in the WordGirl universe. So basically, the story is 4 WordGirl Wiki users play a game called WGurl, which revolves around the WordGirl universe, and the players get into Fair City and eventually Lexicon. There will be pictures, and maybe Flash segments. And of course, there will be trolls. I will take user-based suggestions. When contributing suggestions, you can suggest totally random stuff for a scene. It doesn't have to be WordGirl or Homestuck-related. As long it doesn't stray too much from WG. I'm also looking for 3 other users to be in the story. You don't have to know Homestuck, I just need your permission to use your character in the story. Provide a description of the character, including name, appearance, interests/personality, and age (not required). You can also create your own trolls (name, personality, etc.). I have about 3 or so created already. Example of trolls here: http://mspaintadventures.wikia.com/wiki/Troll I'm not sure whether to make a troll based on Jerad, but I will make a troll based on Ismaelandblabalbla. With a different name of course, because legally I can't use him in the story unless he gives permission, but I can create a character based on him. (I'll put what I've done so far later) Comments? Questions? Title change suggestions? I shouldn't do this? Tell me! (By commenting below of course) *EDIT 8/22/13:* Should I post this on the Wiki-ers Blog or create a tumblr or something? Tell me. Also, the first page: A young lady stands in her bedroom. It just so happens that today, the 21st of June, is the first day of summer vacation, as well as this young lady's birthday. Though it was thirteen years ago she was given life, it is only today she will be given a name! What will the name of this young lady be? P.S. June 21 is not my real birthday, stalkers. EDIT 8/30/13: Character Prototypes: From left to right: Casidy(casrules401), Ella(LexiconGirl), Rosalie(WMDWG) Tell me how they are, do I need to fix something, etc. etc. Also, I couldn't really decide a symbol for Rosalie. Yet. EDIT 9/10/13: This is for people who want to submit a troll character. Since troll blood color is probably important to their character development, I thought I should tell you guys what blood colors I've already assigned to my troll characters, so you can go ahead and redesign your character if needed. I wanted to list all the blood colors, and state whether I'm okay with getting rid of a troll of a certain color. I'm not giving away the troll names though. I also listed planned genders, since I want an about equal number of males and females. I also planned each troll to have a favorite WG villain, but I'll post that later cuz' I'm lazy. (If you have no idea what I'm talking about, w:c:mspaintadventures:Hemospectrum. Candy red: Male. Taken, not going to get rid of this one. Burgundy: Female. Taken, not going to get rid of this one. Bronze: Male. Taken, not going to get rid of this one. Gold: Male. Taken, not going to get rid of this one. Olive: Male. Taken, may get rid of this one over a user-submitted troll, but unlikely. Jade: Female. Not very developed yet, may get rid of this one over a user-submitted troll. Teal: Female. Taken, may get rid of this one over a user-submitted troll, but unlikely. Cerulean: Female. Not very developed yet, but may not get rid of this one. Indigo: Not taken. Purple: Not taken. Violet: Not taken. Fuchisa: Not taken. Special notes: *The olive and teal trolls have a certain relationship with each other. If one does happen to go, the other color is open for taking. *I miiiiiiiight change the candy red's color to lime, even though limebloods are extinct. But I may work something out. Tell me is this a good plot twist? *facepalm* *I might move the teal troll and cerulean troll around on the spectrum depending on the other blue/greenblooded trolls. EDIT 9/13/13: More notes: *I will decide trollhandles MYSELF. I decided to follow my own set of letter rules. *I have decided to make the red troll a limeblood. Since I'm putting the trolls on another planet, why not? Category:Blog posts